Punishment
by Topaz Fireheart Storm
Summary: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are caught planning to destroy the girls' current wardrobe. FUNNY! T for mild language. BEING CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

I burst into the room, and grabbed Emmett and Jasper by their ears. "Follow." I commanded them. Edward, knowing that he could get hurt otherwise, stood and followed me obediently. I drug Jasper and Emmett by their ears down the stair to the kitchen, where Rosalie and Alice were talking.

"What the—?" Rosalie asked. "These three are smart enough to keep away from your visions, Alice. I was walking down the hall and heard them whispering almost inaudibly in the other room." I huffed, pinching Emmett and Jasper's ears harder. "Ow!" they cried. "They happened to be planning to completely ruin our wardrobes."

Alice was livid. "JASPER!" she screamed. "Shit." Jasper muttered, as I released him to his wife. "Emmett," Rosalie's tone was low and warning. "I will give you a five second head start." I let go of him, and he took off running. "Five, four, three, two, one." Rose took off, faster than Emmett, running toward the forest outside the door.

Jasper had disappeared with Alice on his tail, and I turned to Edward. He looked absolutely terrified. "And who's idea was this?" I asked. "I….Mine." he whispered. "Stay." I commanded, and searched through the kitchen for the bread roller.

"I will give you about two seconds to come up with an explanation that will stop us from killing you three." I growled, holding the roller up threateningly. "I have no clue. It was my idea, but they agreed….Ah!" Edward took off running like a frightened cat, and I chased after him, faster and stronger. I caught up and started hitting him over the head with the roller. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Mercy!" he cried, trying to avoid me.

"Alice, Rose!" I cried, taking hold of Edward's arm and lowering the roller. They appeared with firm grips on their husbands. "It'll work." Alice smiled evilly. "What?" Emmett cried, as Alice, Rose and I turned on them.

"There is a high school a few miles from here. It's in terrible disrepair, and since you three have decided to unleash Hell upon yourselves, we are going to sign you up to help repair it—with humans. So, you will work at a human pace, and have to eat lunch like a normal human." Rose explained.

All three boys fell to their knees, begging us to have mercy. I smiled and turned to Alice. "What do you say we cut their punishment to a plain week of doing this? I think Esme and Carlisle would kill us if we made them help repair the whole school to the finish." I said, and Alice got a blank look on her face for a moment. "That'll work, and that way they won't try anything like this again." she grinned and hugged me. "You are brilliant." she complimented.

"Boys, stop acting like total babies and stand up." Rose rolled her eyes. "Your punishment has been cut to a week, because of our fear of pissing Esme off." I said, and we were suddenly all attacked by our husbands. They were screaming their heads off, thanking us. I laughed and pushed Edward off me, walking back into the house and racing up the stairs to our room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, I wouldn't be on _Fan _. I'd be doing something productive with my time.**

"Do we really have to go?" Emmett asked in a high-pitched whine. "Yes. This is what you get for that stunt you were going to pull. We were just lucky that Bella was walking past, or you wouldn't be working with humans—you'd be dead." Rosalie smiled, and Emmett hung his head in defeat.

"Hey, here's an idea!" I suddenly cried. "Let's go with them and tape them." "Great idea!" Alice shouted, and bolted off to find Esme. "NO!" all three boys screamed at once. "You are brilliant." Rosalie laughed. "No, she's not, she's evil!" Emmett growled. "And you aren't going to do anything about that, are you?" I said mischievously. "Don't even!" he cried, backing up like a frightened puppy.

"I won't use my power on you…yet." I grinned and laughed along with Rosalie. "Watch after these three so they don't bolt, and I'll find Alice." I walked off in search of Alice and Esme, to find them in the kitchen arguing.

"I won't let you humiliate them like this! I've already agreed to the week of work, very reluctantly, I might add." Esme said. "Come on! We just want to document this!" Alice pleaded. "No." Esme said again.

"Esme, it's only fair. The boys have six embarrassing videos on us, why can't we have one of them?" I reasoned. "I mean, Alice is right, all we want to do is remember this." "I—Fine. But this video cannot, I repeat, _cannot _be used as blackmail." there was a fire in Esme's eyes that made both Alice and I nod in agreement. She disappeared to get the camera, and Alice hugged me. "You are brilliant!" she screamed. "Ow, Alice, I'm right here." I cringed, and she threw me and apologetic look before bouncing off to the living room to talk to Rose and the boys. I rolled my eyes, and took the video camera from Esme, who'd returned.

"Behave yourselves." she said, but rolled here eyes and walked back to the table. I smiled, and ran to where the boys and my sisters were. "Let's go! We have the video camera." I said, and Alice jumped up and down so fast that she looked like a vibrating blur. "Cool it, before you send Jasper through the roof." Rose put her hands on Alice's shoulders, and with that, we walked out toward Emmett's Jeep.

"I. Hate. This." Jasper grumbled as we got to the highway. "Well, you don't have to like it. You have to endure it." Alice giggled. I laughed at the expressions on Edward's and Emmett's faces.

"Please." Edward looked at me pleadingly, but I grinned and shook my head. "Not even." I said, and turned to Alice. "Do you think that the people at the site will stop us from recording this?" I asked. "Nope. Besides, it's all guys, do think that they _could _refuse? I mean, it's Rose, you and me, and they'd be long gone in their fantasies if it was only Rose." Alice said, still bouncing. "Ah!" Jasper cried, gripping the seat. "Alice, calm down!" he screamed, and I held Alice's bouncing form while laughing madly at the look on Jasper's face.

"This is so funny!" Rose chuckled. "The video camera was genius, Bells." I looked at her for a moment, and then turned back to Alice. "Calm down before Jasper explodes." I advised, slowly taking my hands off her shoulders. She scowled at me, but stopped bouncing all the same.

"Bella." Rosalie whispered so that only I could hear. "Yeah?" I replied, in the same low voice as her. "What do you say we tell the construction workers that the boys don't need as much food. I don't want them to hate us forever, and besides, Esme'll kill us if we don't cut them a little slack." I nodded, knowing that it was true, and turned to Alice. "It'll work." she'd already seen it in a vision.

"Boys," I announced. "We'll tell the workers that distribute lunch that you three don't need as much food as the rest. And this is only because Esme actually scares us." I added that on, just so they would know that the girls weren't softening on their punishment.

"Thank you!" Jasper, Emmett and Edward cried at the same time. "You're welcome. Now, who's ready to do some work?" I said, and they groaned in unison as Emmett parked the Jeep.

We all got out, and Rosalie turned the video camera on, pointing it in mine and Alice's direction. "We're now at the construction site, and waiting for the boys to go threw their punishment." Alice declared. I just laughed and nodded in agreement as Rose turned the camera on the boys. "Say something you three!" she cried. "We hate you." Emmett growled, walking ahead. "You're evil." Jasper agreed, and joined Emmett.

"I'm just stuck here." Edward groaned, knowing that there was no way he'd dazzle me enough to get himself out of here. "Ugh, I can smell the human food." Emmett said, and turned back to look at the camera. "Joy." he said sarcastically as Alice, Rose and I laughed hysterically. I walked ahead to the worker monitoring the lunch, and tapped his shoulder. "Hello, my husband and his brothers are helping for the week, and I'd just like you to know that they won't need as much food as the rest." I said, in my sweetest voice, and watched hi eyes glaze over as he nodded numbly. I laughed quietly to myself as I joined my siblings again.

"These men wouldn't stand a chance at saying no to us." Rose declared. We continued to follow the boys to where they could pick up a sandwich, and they looked at the camera sadly before grabbing one each and moving over to a temporary bench to eat them.

"Ugh. I can smell it from here." Alice said in my ear. "I know. Almost makes me feel sorry for them. Almost." I replied, still watching the boys eating, with disgust in their eyes, but otherwise normal, human expressions.

The rest of the time at the site continued like normal construction sites would. We followed the boys around as they worked on the walls and floors of the old high school at a slow, human pace.

Every once in a while, one of the boys would throw a scowl at us, and we would just laugh. After a wile, I decided to have some fun, and told the other workers that the three could work on this area alone. When the place was cleared of humans, I smiled and thought in my mind about the hammer in Emmett's hand dropping. Immediately, it did, and he glared at me. I merely laughed, and looked at Jasper. Behind him, there was and open can of some kind of paint-like substance, and I imagined it pouring over him. It happened of course, and Jasper turned toward me with an angry expression—which just made him look even more comical, as he was covered in paint.

Alice retrieved her digital camera and snapped a picture of him as he glared at me. I just smiled innocently, and looked over to Edward. Sensing my eyes, he moved to an area with no pain or nails nearby. I chuckled, and Alice laughed, knowing that his distance wouldn't help him. Concentrating on his mind—I could get inside is mind, but he still couldn't access mine—I immobilized him as I imagined the second paint can pouring over him. It happened again, and he actually slipped on the paint and fell onto his back.

I burst out laughing, and managed to gasp out a few words to Rosalie. "Tell…me…you got…that…on the…camera!" I gasped, and she nodded, trying to regulate her breathing, too.

When all the workers started home, we all climbed into the Jeep, and the boys stayed deathly silent the whole ride home. "It as worth it." Alice declared, a smile on her face. "Believe me, they'll get over it." she added, seeing the look that Rose threw her.

As we pulled in, Esme came out and looked at the boys. Even she couldn't help but laugh at Edward and Jasper, still covered in paint. "What happened?" she asked, and Rose handed her the video camera. As Esme watched, her smile grew wider, and soon she was laughing. The boys' scowls deepened as they stomped into the house.

"Come on, lets go see if we can catch them getting the human food out of their system." Alice said, and Rose and I nodded, following her into the house, after the boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. This isn't the best, but at least I finally got it up.

Another thing: I have 498 hits on this story. I have 9 reviews. I have 7 favorites, and 8 alerts. As far as that goes, that means 24 people, out of 498, have responded at all to this story. Okay, that's not bad, but please, please_, please_, if you're going to favorite the story, or put it on alert, leave a review. Please! I want to know what more that 9 people think! I don't care if you don't like it, tell me! I'm literally begging. Pleas,e pleas,e please, leave a review. It only takes a few seconds.


	3. Poll AN

This isn't a chapter, sorry!

Okay. I have a poll going on my profile. It's to decide which story I am going to focus on. If you want me to finish one in particular, go vote. Which ever one gets the most votes, I will continue and finish before I work on the others. When that one is finished, I will put another poll up to decided the next that I work on, and so on.


End file.
